plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Phat Beet
Phat Beet is the first plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It attacks zombies in a 3x3 area, dealing 0.75 normal damage shots, and after every fifth attack, it deals a critical hit worth 2.25 normal damage shots. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate AREA: 3x3 RECHARGE: Fast Phat Beet thumps out damage every few seconds. Phat Beet has been known to drop sick rhymes, dope grooves, and highly satisfactory jams, often within seconds of each other. Audio Plant Food upgrade When given Plant Food, Phat Beet performs a big thump on the ground, dealing 40 normal damage shots to every zombie surrounding it in a 3x3 area and 20 to every zombie outside the said area. Strategies Phat Beet can be really powerful with the help of Sweet Potato. You can plant Phat Beets in the second and fourth lanes, and plant a Sweet Potato on the remaining ones. That way, the zombies will be attracted to the Sweet Potatoes, and they will have to walk alongside Phat Beets dealing damage, which remain safe from being killed. Of course, Sweet Potatoes will require replacement eventually. For more damage, you can also plant Spikeweed or Spikerock near the Sweet Potatos. They can be a counter for Punk Zombies because when their jam is playing,the Phat Beets will start attacking in a 3x3 area which can damage Punk Zombies, even with Phat Beets are pushed. However, Phat Beet should not be used alone because it has problems even with waves of Basic Zombies. In Wild West, Phat Beet is useful to put in Minecarts. Combined with Sweet Potato, Phat Beet can cause great damage to the wild west zombies, plus counter Zombie Chicken, or be placed at the back of the lawn to combat Prospector Zombies. In Big Wave Beach, Phat Beet is useful against Octo Zombie. Since a group of them can kill quickly a octopus, as Rotobaga. In addition, Phat Beet is a good plant against Low Tides, especially if you have Magnet-shroom against Pompadour and Bikini Bucket. Phat Beet's attacks can damage Snorkel Zombie even when submerged. In Frostbite Caves, you can use ice floe to your advantage to create an effective strategy with Phat Beet, as long as there is no Weasel Hoarder. Both at normal levels and Endless Zone, Phat Beets work well with Winter Melon or Sap-fling because they can slow down the zombies as Phat Beet attacks. To increase the damage, you can use Spikerocks. If one has a considerably large amount of sun and can easily generate more, Phat Beets can be placed almost anywhere on the map for extremely consistent damage on any level. They also work very well with Winter Melons due to the fact that, Phat Beets do not thaw zombies and so can use the slow effect of the melons to their advantage. Also, Phat Beet's Plant Food effect should be used only in large waves near it or you are going to waste a Plant Food. Gallery Neon Mixtape Tour´s plants in Trailer.jpg|Phat Beet in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A´s Trailer Almanac phatbeet.png|Almanac entry PhatbeetSP.jpg|Seed packet phatbeetISP.jpg|Imitater seed packet Phat Beet Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost Official HD Phat Beet.png|HD Phat Beet Endangeredphatbeet.png|Endangered Phat Beet PhatBeetTest.gif|Phat Beet in action (note that Phat Beet does a critical attack on the fourth and tenth attack) Phat Beet in the Zen Garden.png|Boosted Phat Beet in the Zen Garden PhatBeetUnlocked.png|Phat Beet unlocked Beet It2.png|Phat Beet on the Beet It achievement PhatbeetEZ.jpg|Endless Zone card Phat Beet meme.jpg|A meme about Phat Beet and Glitter ZombieFacebook post: How impressed are you with Glitter Zombie? Trivia *Phat Beet is a pun on the expression "phat beat." *Phat Beet, Beet, and its VIP counterpart are the only beets in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. *Phat Beet is almost similar as Gloom-shroom. However, Phat Beet only thumps one beat per seconds. References See also *Gloom-shroom *Beet *Beet It Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Area of effect plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Multi-directional plants